With the increasing popularity of mobile terminals such as mobile phones, MP3, MP4 and small game players, more and more manufacturers engage in the mobile terminal field in the market, which, on the one hand, improves the quality of the mobile terminals, and, on the other hand, increases the expected value of consumption of consumers. Since the personalized requirements of the consumers are increasingly strong, the demands for mobile terminals such as mobile phones are not limited to internal conditions such as good quality and complete functions only, and the demand for appearance becomes increasingly high. The consumers tend to pay no attention to mobile terminals such as mobile phones with mediocre or similar appearance design, and show special favor to mobile terminals such as mobile phones with outstanding individuality and appearance and conforming to their own identities. At present, appearances of mobile terminals such as mobile phones usually remain unchanged, one or two shells can be replaced at most, and replacement of the shells is complicated. In addition, at present the appearance of a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone is only limited to shape, and lacks other elements, thus it seems to be very monotonous and no longer meets people's increasing demand for the consumption personality.